Un aniversario memorable
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Yuuri organiza la cena perfecta para celebrar su primer aniversario de matrimonio y todo hubiera sido perfecto si Víctor no lo hubiera olvidado.


**Un aniversario memorable**

 **Resumen** : Yuuri organiza la cena perfecta para celebrar su primer aniversario de matrimonio y todo hubiera sido perfecto si Víctor no lo hubiera olvidado.

 **Categoría:** Yuri on ice

 **Personajes:** Yuuri Katsuki, Víctor Nikiforov

 **Géneros** : Romance

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos,

 **Clasificación** : G

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Resumen: Yuuri organiza la cena perfecta para celebrar su primer aniversario de matrimonio y todo hubiera sido perfecto si Víctor no lo hubiera olvidado.

Escuchó que Víctor salió de la casa y vio el reloj, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, por lo que seguramente su esposo se había ido a correr.

Yuuri fingió estar dormido para que todo lo que llevaba días planeado no se fuera a ir al tarro de la basura.

Se puso de pie y fue rápidamente a la cocina. Tenía escondidas las compras del día anterior con el que le prepararía el mejor almuerzo del mundo.

-Sé que a Víctor le encantará –dijo arremangándose las mangas.

Estuvo trabajando en a comida por cerca de una hora, estaba agotado, pero todo parecía perfecto, tanto el almuerzo como el postre que hizo con sus propias manos.

Había pedido ayuda a Yurio con la comida, quería que fuera algo especial.

 _-Prepárale Palmeni, cerdo –dijo el adolecente mientras cambiaba de canal arbitrariamente._

 _-¿Palmeni? –preguntó perdido, sólo a él se le ocurría pedir ayuda al pequeño rubio._

 _-Quizás algo de comida casera le gustara al viejo, no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto._

 _-Pero es nuestro aniversario –dijo Yuuri emocionado-, quiero hacer algo memorable._

 _-Estoy seguro que el idiota de Víctor lo olvidara._

 _-¡Claro que no! –dijo divertido hace unas semanas lo hablamos, estoy seguro que él también se está esmerando para preparar algo notable._

 _Yurio lo había mirado con intensidad, esperando de verdad que el idiota de Víctor se acordará de u aniversario, por ahora no le quedaba más que ayudar a Yuuri para que le dejara en paz y no tenerlo llorándole en el hombro después._

Había preparado una entrada, plato principal y postre. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

Fue cuando sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestar.

-Buenos días.

-¿Yuuri?

-¡Víctor! –el corazón del japonés se aceleró como siempre cuando su esposo le hablaba.

-Qué bueno que estés despierto –dijo por el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó notándolo diferente.

-Acaba de llegar Criss, estoy con él, sólo te llamaba para decirte que no llegaré para el almuerzo, llegaré un poco más tarde.

Oh, ya veo –dijo Yuuri algo desanimado, pero es cierto que Cris y Víctor no se veían hace meses por las competencias de ambos. Así que cambio de actitud por una más positiva-. No hay problema. Mándale mis saludos a cris.

-Claro… Yuuri, te amo –dijo antes de colgar.

Yuuri se sonrojo, no era demasiado abierto, ni siquiera después de todo este tiempo, no era tan fácil para él como lo era para Víctor decirle que lo amaba.

Suspiró y colgó el teléfono, aun con las palabras de su esposo en la mente. Ya no tendría un almuerzo romántico como lo había pensado antes, pero sí sería una cena romántica. Con energías renovadas fue a darse una ducha para ir a entrenar un rato, las competencias de patinaje no paraban y eran raras las ocasiones en las que no entrenaba para una. Víctor, además de ser su esposo seguía como su entrenador y eso le hacía sentirse preocupado, tenía que ser el doble de bueno, tenía que darle honor a su esposo, por eso se animó aun más y se fue a la pista más cercana, no quería encontrarse con Víctor hasta la hora de la cena, así que se decidió por una que no solían visitar.

Estuvo entrenando hasta que no pudo más y se dio cuenta tarde de que ya eran más de las seis de la tarde, por lo que se movió rápido para volver a casa.

Llegó y notó que Víctor aun no llegaba, así que se apresuró en tomar una ducha para quitarse la transpiración de encima. Se esmeró en quedar impecable, se vistió con un conjunto que sabía que a su esposo le encantaba y se puso la loción de Víctor. Quería volverlo loco esta noche.

Cuando se vio en el espejo se sintió algo pretencioso, pero negó con la cabeza, esta era la noche de ambos, así que no escatimaría en esfuerzos.

Llegó a la sala de la casa que compartáis desde hace cuatro meses, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a San Petersburgo, mucho menos después de haber vivido con sus padres en Hasetsu los primeros meses de matrimonio. Aun recordaba lo duro que fue para el el día que llegaron a su nuevo hogar.

 _Todo era hermoso, era grande y mayoritariamente Blanco, era elegante, algo estrafalario, era todo muy Nikiforov. El mismo era Yuuri Nikiforov, desde hace cuatro meses cuando día el sí a quien amaba con el corazón y el alma, pero hace menos de veinticuatro horas estaba con sus padres, con aquellos que le dieron la vida y todo lo que tenía, y los había dejado para ir con su esposo a otro país y empezar una nueva vida._

 _-¿Pasa algo, Yuuri? –le preguntó Víctor al verlo quieto en el recibidor._

 _-Lo ciento –dijo negando con la cabeza-, esto es aún demasiado para mí._

 _-Lo sé –dijo llegando a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza para luego verlo a los ojos y ver el dolor en su mirada-. Te amo tanto, mi Yuuri –dijo mirándolo con adoración._

 _-Yo… yo también –dijo bajando la miraba avergonzado._

 _-Te prometo que desde hoy cambiará nuestra vida, seremos felices aquí y llenaremos esta casa de momentos únicos y de logros._

Hasta el día de hoy Víctor había cumplido con su palabra. Yuuri se bajó de su nube para poder terminar de arreglar las cosas para la cena, y el tiempo pasaba, se dio cuenta que ya sería cerca de las ocho de las noches y algo extrañado fue a la habitación, desde su ventana se podía ver la entrada y sabría el momento exacto en que Víctor llegara.

El tiempo pasó.

Los minutos, implacables, no se detenían.

El corazón le dolía.

Víctor no llegaba.

Cerca de las doce de la noche lo entendió y con dolor vio el reloj en la pared, el minutero estaba taladrando sus oídos moviéndose vertiginoso. Marcando las doce de la noche, terminando con sus ilusiones y su aniversario de bodas.

Víctor lo había olvidado.

Se sentía traicionado y por lo mismo se fue a la cama así mismo, con la misma ropa que tria, sin siquiera sacarse los anteojos, sólo lloró una vez y se recriminó por hacerlo y se limpio la traicionera con rabia. No supo en que momento se quedó dormido, ni le importaba, quería dejar de sufrir esa noche.

…

Víctor llegó a casa agotado, había estado todo el día con su viejo amigo, le había contado de muchas cosas que no esperaba, con un insipiente romance con el mejor amigo de su esposo. Lo había arrastrado por casi media ciudad contándole vergonzosos detalles que estaba teniendo con Phichit, pero en honor a la verdad, se había divertido mucho.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, su lindo Yuuri seguramente estaba acostado, pasó por la cocina por un vaso de agua y se extraño al ver la mesa de la sala puesta, se acercó y vio que era mucha comida, deliciosa a la vista. No entendía por qué, pero la sangre se le heló al ver el mensajito en japonés que tenía el postre.

"Feliz aniversario, mi amor"

No podía creerlo, había dejado a Yuuri en el día más importante de su vida, su primer aniversario de bodas. Subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación y tratar de resarcir su error lo antes posible, pero al llegar se quedó quieto en la puerta de la habitación. Yuuri estaba en la cama, estaba dormido, y se acercó con la intención de despertarlo y rogar su perdón, pero al verlo de cerca pudo ver como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se notaba que estuvo llorando.

Se puso de pie para irse, pero sintió como lo sostenían de la camisa.

-Yuuri…

-Ibas a irte de nuevo –dijo el japonés desde la cama, sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

Víctor se giró y se arrodilló apoyando la cabeza en la cama a la altura de la cara de su esposo.

-No sabes cómo me odio en este momento, Yuuri.

-No sabes cuánto te estuve odiando hace unas horas –dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas caían-. Me hiciste falta todo el día, tonto.

-¡Yuuri! –dijo subiéndose a la cama y quedando sobre su esposo.

-¡Suéltame, Víctor!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Nunca, Yuuri! –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Cometí un error y haré lo que sea para compensarlo, pero no me pidas que te deje ir, por favor.

-Tonto –dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Víctor que le apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo-. No te pediré el divorcio por eso… sólo sentí que este día no fue tan importante para ti, como sí lo fue para mí.

-Claro que lo fue –dijo poniéndose a horcadas, tratando de no aplastar con su cuerpo a su japonés-. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, Yuuri, no podría vivir sin ti.

-Era nuestro aniversario.

-¿Y qué importa? –dijo mirándolo con intensidad-. No digo que sea un día normal, lamento haberlo pasado por alto, pero te amo los 365 días del año, no necesito sólo uno para hacértelo saber.

-¡Pero para mí era importante! –le dijo enojado.

-Y lo haré memorable para ti –dijo parándose y tomándolo de la mano para ponerlo de pie.

-¿Qué haces? –pero su esposo no le decía nada, sólo lo estaba arrastrando por la casa-¡Víctor!

-Vas a tener el día especial que debiste tener –dijo llegando a la sala y haciéndolo sentar en la cabecera.

-Ya es tarde –dijo viendo el reloj.

-¿Es tarde para amarte? –le preguntó Víctor poniéndose de rodillas junto a él-. Haré de esta noche, la mejor no che de tu vida.

-Víctor, dejémoslo para otro día…

-No –dijo con seriedad y acercándose para besarlo con furia-. Recompensaré cada lágrima que hubieras derramado por mi culpa.

-Víctor –dijo algo enternecido. No podía odiarlo, lo amaba demasiado, cerró los ojos cuando lo vio a cercarse para volver a besarlo. Lo abrazó por el cuello y no lo dejó alejarse.

-Yuuri, te amo tanto, mi Yuuri.

-Yo también te amo, Víctor.

Se besaron por muchos minutos más, hasta que simplemente se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, ver su reflejo en las "ventanas del alma" de aquel a quien más amaban.

-Escúchame, Yuuri Katsuki, fuiste, eres y serás el único amor de mi vida.

-También lo eres para mí, Víctor, desde siempre, desde que era un niño –dijo riendo un poco apenado-. Estuve catorce años enamorado de ti antes de que nos casáramos.

-Entonces tendré que alcanzar tu tiempo de amor –dijo besándolo en la frente.

-Te amo tanto.

-Y yo –se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por los platillos que su esposo había preparado, entonces abrió el horno y su corazón latió-. Preparaste comida rusa, Yuuri –le dijo emocionado cuñado volvió al comedor.

-Bien… Yurio me ayudo en algo, no podría haberlo hecho sólo.

-Sé que te quedó perfecto.

Sirvió los platos para ambos, Yuuri estaba orgulloso del resultado de su esfuerzo. Víctor sirvió dos copas de Champagne y la elevó para brindar.

-Feliz aniversario, mi Yuuri.

-Feliz aniversario, Víctor.

Quizás no fue el mejor aniversario, pero sí fue memorable. Víctor se prometió a si mismo que la noche aun no acababa, así que haría de ese un encuentro mágico, pero entre las sabanas.

Fin

N/A: Espero que les guste, nos vemos en unos días con mas One-shot

un beso

Majo


End file.
